Mob Boss!
by KaL KeY
Summary: Ikki is a mob boss that has no weakness, or so Seiya, Hyoga, and Shiryu think. That is until Shiryu finds a file on his little brother, Shun. What happens when Shun finds out what his brother is when the three kidnap him. Sh&Se Ik&Shaka Hy&Sh R
1. the plan

Hey KaL KeY here! This is my fourth fan fic. And my first Saint Seiya one! (I don't own them! cries) I hope you like… or at least read it.

---

Pairing Will Be: (I hope!)

Ikki/ Esmeralda

Shiryu/ Seiya

Hyoga/ Shun

---

"Boss" - talking

'Boss' - thought

_Boss - _dreams

/Boss/- seen change or time lapse

Summary: Ikki is a Mob boss, that doesn't have a weakness… or does he? Seiya, Shiryu, and Hyoga are men that lost their family because of him, and now they want revenge. That's when they find a file on a child that lives with him, his younger brother Shun. Will they be able to use him to get what they want, or will every thing go up in flames?

* * *

Seiya sighed in frustration, and threw down the stack of paper he'd been looking through. Hyoga looked up briefly, before going back to his own stack. 

"Damn-it Hyoga! How can you just sit there so calmly?" Seiya asked him.

"Seiya, you should have know that this would be hard." He told him calmly.

The two young men, both in their late teens, had been working on a special case, if you could call it that. Seiya was a Japanese boy around 16; he had a lean body of a person who visited the gym often, with brown hair, and brown eyes. His friend, Hyoga, was a 17 year old Russian (A/N: I don't know there actual ages so these are the ages I'm giving them), that was like his friend Seiya, but had blond hair and blue eyes. Both were working for a common cause, to rid there city of a local mob boss. Ikki- known as Phoenix - was a man of 20 with a large stature with dark blue hair and cold dark blue eyes- had murdered their families. Seiya lost his sister, and Hyoga lost his mom. The two boys, along with there friend Shiryu -who also lost his sister- wanted to take revenge on Ikki. The one problem was that they couldn't find a way to get to him, for he appeared to have no weaknesses.

Shiryu, a Chinese boy of 18 with long flowing black hair and amazing blue eyes –in Seiya's opinion- walked in with a smile on his face and a folder in his hands. "Found it." he told the other two simply.

"Found what?" Seiya asked him. Shiryu threw the folder on the table and Seiya reach over and picked it up. Hyoga placed down his stack of papers, and moved behind Seiya as he opened the folder. Inside was a school file, with a picture of a young child. On top of the file it said Andromeda Shun. Shun looked to be about 14, with green hair that fell in curls, and soft green eyes.

"Who's this?" Seiya asked the Chinese boy.

"Our way to Ikki." He answered simply. "He's his one and, most likely, only weakness."

"Girlfriend?" Hyoga asked him, as he looked at the picture. He could see why Ikki, or anyone at that, would want the kid. 'The kids defiantly too cute for her… his? ... Own good. This may get interesting, very interesting.'

"No, his girlfriend was Esmeralda. She died last year. That is his only living family." Shiryu told them simply.

"Then how do you know that they're close. I mean, they could not even know each other, or hate each other." Seiya points out.

"The kid lives with Ikki." Hyoga pointed out to Seiya.

"But that doesn't mean that they're close." Seiya told them.

"They are." Shiryu told him.

"How do you know?" Seiya asked him.

"It's simple. Andromeda goes to a privet school, Malcia High." Shiryu told them.

"Its says here that Andromeda is there on a scalar ship." Hyoga told Shiryu.

"They're close." Shiryu told them. "I've been under cover for months now, and that kid means more to him then anything."

"Why?" Seiya asked him.

"Andromeda is Ikki's last family member. Andromeda is Ikki's little brother." Shiryu told them, "And we're going to use him to get to Ikki. We're going to kidnap him and use him for our revenge."

The three stated to plan on how to get the boy. For what his file told them, he was 15, shy, and didn't get along with a lot of his class. The three prepared for the worst, of having to take care of someone like Ikki. After some trouble, they agreed that Hyoga would take Shun to Siberia, while Shiryu and Seiya stayed for a few days before joining them.

And with that decided, Hyoga and Seiya went to bed early, since they would put there plan into action the next day. Shiryu stayed up far into the night, getting all the arrangements for everything ready. With the last of the planning done, he went and joined Seiya in their bed. Seiya woke up long enough to say good night to his lover, and went back to sleep.

* * *

/On the other side of town/ 

Shun had just went up stairs to his room, thinking about a test at school the next day. His brother had never came home tonight, which was normal enough. Ikki never seemed to come home any more, he was always busy and Shun wished that for once he'd care about something other then work.

As he got ready for bed, he glanced out his window and saw the first stare of the night. He brought his hands up and sang quietly "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, grant this wish I make tonight. Please let my brother care about me more then about his work, let me make a true friend, and let me have fun without worry for once."

Shun crawled into bed, and fell asleep. Unknown to him, his wish would be coming true sooner then he though possible, and in an unexpected way.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter, even if it's really short. I could use some feed back on it, it would help me soooooooo much! Well that's all I have to say for know. Thz for reading. KaL KeY out! 


	2. Kidnapped!

KaL KeY here with the second chapter of Mob Boss!...

---

Thanks to:

Lynx Knight Keiya

Ethereal Flower

Tala ishtar

Gemini Star01

Thank you so much! I love you all soooo much!!! I have fans!!!

---

"Boss" - talking

'Boss' - thought

_Boss - _dreams

/Boss/ - seen change or time lapse

* * *

/next day/

Hyoga watched silently as Shiryu talked to the principle at Malcia High, which was the school that Andromeda Shun went to. The school was nice, a school for smart rich kids that most people could only dream of going to. The boy was lucky to have such good luck to get into here, and just by going here, it showed that he was a smart.

Shiryu had just convinced her -the principle- that they were sent by Andromeda's brother Ikki. She agreed to allow them to take Andromeda from school early. Wordlessly, she led them down the halls, past classes full of rich kids that would never have to work a day in there lives. The Principle then started to brag about the students, and the conversation came to Andromeda.

"He's one of our best students, so smart, so sweet, so innocent. I always wonder why he never has any friend, but I think it has to do with no one understanding him. He's really is a gifted student, don't you think?"

"Yes, quite." Shiryu answered her, as if he personally knew the boy.

"Well here we are." she told them as they came to a classroom door. She knocked and opened the door to a classroom full of kids. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up at her with curiosity.

"Yes Mrs. Malen?" asked the teacher.

"I need Andromeda Shun. He will be leaving early." Mrs. Malen told the teacher. The teacher nodded and turned back to the class.

"Shun. Please get your thing together, you are dismissed." He told the young boy. The boy, Andromeda Shun, smiled kindly at the teacher, and started to put his things away. As he got up, Hyoga realized that the picture they had of the boy didn't do him much justice. He looked like an angle sent to earth, his hair laid in curls encircling his face, and a smile that could warm the coldest heart, even Hyoga's 'frozen heart'.

He quickly made his way to the front of the room, and stopped to look at them curiously. He didn't show much to the class, and came up to them.

"Hello." he muttered to them, and smiled.

"Hello Andromeda." Shiryu told him, bending slightly to be eye level with him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." he told him, and Shiryu turned and lead them out of the school. Andromeda fallowed quietly behind, wondering what was going on. He knew that the boy with long black hair worked with his brother, but he didn't understand why he was picking him up early from school. His brother almost, no never before, had sent someone to get him from school early, and his brother's best friend, Shaka, often picked him up from school.

"Andromeda do you know who I am?" Shiryu asked him as he started down the front steps to Seiya and the car.

"Yes, you work with my brother, right?" He asked him.

"Yes that's right. You see, you brother asked me and my friends Seiya and Hyoga to take you out of town." Shiryu told him, as he pointed to his friends in turn.

"Why?" Andromeda asked him.

"I'm not sure." Shiryu told him as he opened the trunk for the boy to put his bag inside.

"Ok." He muttered. "May I ask you name?"

"It's Shiryu."

"I'm Andromeda Shun, but you all of you can call me Shun" he told them with a smile.

"You can count on that!" Seiya told him with a smile, as he climbed into the passenger's seat. Shun handed his bag to Shiryu before getting into the back seat, to find himself sitting next to the blond Russian, Hyoga. Shun blushed slightly and looked away. It wasn't a secret that he liked blonds, it ran in the family. Ikki had dated the blond Esmeralda, and now had a crush on his best friend Shaka, who happened to be a blond as well. That brought him back to the blond in the seat next to him. He really, really hoped he wasn't left alone with the boy, for he was afraid of what it may just lead to.

Hyoga wasn't having much luck. The younger boy next to him wasn't anything like he had expected. He had been preparing for a mean child, which bullied and yelled and just demand everything given to him. The boy that sat next to him was nothing like that at all, he appeared to be very shy, sweet, and one to be bullied. Hyoga let out a sigh, as he realized that his few days alone with the boy would be long, and he was already hoping that Shiryu and Seiya would come to Siberia sooner then planed.

Both the boys in the back seat were pulled out of there thoughts as Shiryu pulled into the airport. "What are we doing here?" Shun asked them quietly.

"Your brother told us to get you out of here, to somewhere else. Hyoga has offered up his house in Siberia for you to stay in." Shiryu told the boy as he got out of the car.

"Just me? Aren't you coming to?" he asked him.

"Nah!" Seiya told Shun. "We will later, but for now its just goin' to be you and Hyoga."

"Don't worry, Shun." Hyoga told him, and the younger boy blushed slightly. "You'll be safe with me, I promise."

Shun nodded slowly, and took the bag –his school bag- Shiryu handed him. "Your brother didn't have time to get you any clothes, so Seiya and I'll bring you some when we come in a couple of days, but till then you'll have to make due borrowing some of Hyoga's."

Before Shun could answer, Hyoga took him by the arm and led him into the airport. Within the hour they were on a plane to Siberia, and Shun had no idea that he had just been Kidnapped by these three young men.

* * *

Yeah! I finished the Chapter, even though this one isn't much longer then the last, but I'm working on it ok! sigh well till next time! KaL KeY out! 


	3. ariving

Hey before you stared I changed some things in the last two chapters, its nothing much just more description. Ciddy Cat mentioned that it needed more, so added it. AND thz to everyone who reviewed Any way that's all, on with chapter three of Mob Boss!

* * *

/that night/

Seiya walked into the living room, to find Shiryu sitting at the computer. "What cha doin'?"

"Writing the ransom note, and sending the keychain I go out of Shun's bag with it." Shiryu told him, not looking up form the monitor. "Did you get the clothes from the house."

"Yeah, but it's not what I expected it to be." Seiya told his lover.

"What do you mean?" Shiryu asks as he looked over at him.

"It was a normal two story house, no major security, no servants, nothin' like that." Seiya told him, as he put down the duffle bag full of Shun's clothes. "I don't think the kid knows what his brother is, I think the Phoenix hides it from him."

"I dought that Seiya, it would put him in to much danger, your just over thinking it." Shiryu told the younger man. Seiya let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. That was something he was used to, Shiryu always had a way of making him stop worrying about everything.

"OK, I'm done." Shiryu told him. "You go get our bags, while I close this box up. Then we'll be on our way."

"Where going to be going to China first, right?" Seiya called from the bedroom.

"Yes." Shiryu told him, not looking up as he pushed print. After taking the paper, putting gloves on first, and put it into the box with the keys. Seiya came back into the room, two bags in hand.

"Ready?" he asked him, and the other nodded.

"We drop this of in front of the house, then we head to the airport."

"Then why didn't I drop it of when I got the clothes?"

"Because you needed the keys to get in." Shiryu told him, simply.

"Oh yeah!" Seiya put in, and headed out to the car. Shiryu joined him minutes later with Shun's bag and the box. After putting them both in the trunk and shutting it, he got into the driver set and began the trip to drop of the box.

/Shun & Hyoga (next day)/

The two disembarked the plane and headed for the exit. (A/N: I don't know how long it takes to get there, but we'll pretend that that's how long it takes.) The two headed out into the streets of Siberia and Shun found that the sight was a breath taking one. The streets where covered in snow, everything was white as far as one could look, and a heavy snow fall topped of the 'winter in wonderland' look.

Hyoga left Shun and went to get his bearings. He hadn't been there in years, since his mom had died. After making sure that he knew which way the two of them would have to walk to get to his house on the outskirts of town, he turned back to the younger boy. Shun was looking around with childish delight at everything, not taking notice that he was shivering violently. With a sigh, Hyoga realized that the boy was wearing nothing but his thin school uniform. "Shun?"

Shun turned around and smiled at him, giving another violent shudder. "Yes?"

"Come on. We're going to get you a coat." Hyoga told him. The three of them never thought of the fact that the boy would need something but what he had on his back.

"You don't have to, I'm ok." Shun told him, once again shivering.

"No, I don't need you getting sick. Come on." Hyoga told him. He stared down the street to where he could remember a clothes store; he just hoped that they were still in business. Shun fallowed silently behind, looking at everything with the same interest as when he first stepped out onto the Russian streets.

"Hyoga?" Shun called him guilty.

"Yeah?"

"Why would you move to Japan?" Shun asked him curiously. "I mean, why would you want to leave a place like this?"

"Bad memories." Hyoga told him, without thinking about it. He stopped walking and looked back at Shun. 'Why did I tell him something personal like that?'

"I'm sorry. What happened?" He asked him. Hyoga started to walk again, not intending to answer. The two continued in silence, coming to the store that Hyoga was looking for. "Hyoga?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Shun told him quietly, eyes felling with tears. Hyoga being shocked was an understatement. He didn't understand why Shun was getting upset over something silly like not getting an answer to a question.

"I'm not mad at you. My mom died a few years ago and I just moved to get away from the memories of her. I haven't been here since then." Hyoga told the boy, and couldn't understand why his tears began to fall faster.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember bad things. I wont ask anymore questions." Shun told him.

"It's ok. Ask what you want, I don't mind much." Hyoga told him, and opened the door. The two walked in and the owner looked up form the book he was reading.

"Yes, how can I help you two today?" He asked. He came around the counter and smiled at them.

"A coat for him" Hyoga told him, while pushing Shun forward. The man looked him over and nodded his head. He headed over to a rack of coats. After going through them he came back with a white one. He held the coat out to Shun and he slipped it on. The pure white coat went to around his knee, with large buttons up the front. Hyoga nodded his agreement and went to the counter and paid for the coat. He turned back to Shun and motioned for him to fallow. The boy fallowed quietly behind, afraid to ask how much the coat cast, he'd have to remember to ask his brother to pay the blond back. "Keep up Shun"

"Sorry." Shun called after him, and speed up to walk next to the Russian. He smiled up at him, and was gifted with a slight smile back. The two walked next to each other through the small town, and soon found themselves on the outskirts of town. "Where is your house?"

"A little farther and we'll be there soon." Hyoga told the younger boy. He had noticed that the boy seemed to be getting tired, but that didn't quite surprise him. Shun hadn't slept the 14 hours on that they were on the plane, and that meant that he hadn't slept in around 20 hours. The two kept walking for about 30 minutes, before coming to the house. It was a simple one story house, painted a light pink. "My mom's favorite color."

The two walked up the front path, or what used to be one. 'Looks like I'll have to clean this place up some.' Hyoga unlocked the front door and opened the door for Shun to enter first. "I'll have to cut some fire wood tomorrow, so it's going to be cold in here till then."

"That's alright." Shun told him, as he fallowed him down the hall.

"This will be your room, mine is the one on the right side of the hall." Hyoga told Shun, as he let him into his mom's old room. Since he was taking his old room, the master bringing back to many memories, and Seiya and Shiryu would be coming in a few day, he figured it was best to put Shun in there. Shun nodded and headed into the room.

"Goodnight, Hyoga."

"Night." Hyoga told him, before heading to his own room. "Sweet dreams" he called back to his guest.

* * *

Ok that was the newest chapter! Hope you like it! Review PLZ! KaL KeY out! 


	4. from all sides

Chapter 4

/Siberia/

Hyoga got up early the fallowing morning, well sort of. He hadn't slept well the night before, with nightmares of his moms death. He quickly got dressed, figuring that he might as well get started working.

He walked out of his door, and decided to check on his housemate, before going outside. He walked over to his bedroom door and knock. Not getting an answer, he opened the door. Shun was lying in the middle of the bed, sound asleep. Determining that he was ok, Hyoga closed the door and head outside, so he could walk to town and get supplies.

The trip to town was a long one. When he got there, he picked up some food, and candles. He also stopped in and bought some fire wood, which would be brought to the house while he finished shopping. Hyoga knew he was going to have to stock up, and he also knew that Seiya and Shiryu wouldn't be in any time soon. There was a blizzard on its way, and no planes would be able to take off or land for some time.

He made it back home with the supplies that he had bought, and was pleased to see the wood sitting outside the house. He took is stuff inside, and started to put it away.

Hyoga glanced at the clock, to find it close to 1 o'clock. Wondering where Shun was he headed down the hall to his room. He knocked, but there was no answer.

Hyoga opened the door, and looked around the room. Shun wasn't on the bed like he should have been. "Shun?" Hyoga called, but he got no answer. He turned to leave, hoping Shun was in one of the other rooms, and hadn't wondered off into the rising blizzard.

Just as he was leaving, he heard a small whine. He turned back to the room, confused. Hyoga moved into the room, and around the full size bed in the middle of the room. On the other side, in the corner was Shun. He was curled up, with his back against the wall, head buried into his legs. "Shun?" He called again, moving over to the younger boy. He knelt down next to him, waiting for Shun to respond. "Shun, are you ok?" he asked as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

Scared green eyes came out of there hiding place to look into worried blue ones. He blinked a few times, and tears started to fall down his checks. "Hy- Hyoga?" he muttered.

"Yeah. What wrong?" he asked the younger boy. Shun buried his head back into his knees, crying harder. "Shun?"

"You weren't here. I thought I was left alone." Shun tells him threw muffled sobs. Hyoga blinked, and realized that he hadn't written a note to say were he went.

"Sorry." Hyoga muttered. Shun shifted to look at him again, with red rimed eyes. "I went to get supplies before the upcoming blizzard hit. Ok?"

Shun nodded, sniffing once. He reaches up and wiped his eyes free of tears. He gave Hyoga a small smile, and Hyoga smiled back. Standing up, Hyoga helped Shun to his feet. "Why don't you do me a favor, Shun? Can you put the grocery away, so I can cut up the wood, so we can have a way to keep warm doing the storm."

"Ok." Shun tells him as he headed out of the room, to the kitchen. Hyoga smiled slightly at him, at how easily he could be sidetracked. Hyoga headed outside to cut up the wood, and moved it into the house, to stack against the wall. Shun called him just as he finished, saying that he had made them some lunch. The two sat down, and Hyoga was a little relived that Shun could cook. Shiryu did all the cooking, since neither Seiya or Hyoga could cook.

* * *

/China/

Seiya and Shiryu had just arrived in Shiryu's home town. Shiryu had wanted to stop in, since it was the anniversary of his sister's death. The two made there way to Shiryu's house, a small house in the middle of town. The house was normal enough, and it was just fine for the two of them.

Shiryu unlocked the door, heading into the house. After they both put their things in the master bedroom, they headed towards the cemetery. Shiryu picked up a thing of flowers and switched the old ones for the new ones. After showing his respects to her, the two headed back to the house. When they got back, Shiryu turned on the computer.

He started to check the flight plans for the day after tomorrow. Upon finding out that the flight was going to be canceled for the fact that a blizzard was going to be starting up some, he sat back. Ikki was supposed to call on Friday, three days way, to talk about what he was going to do to get Shun back.

* * *

/Japan/

Ikki though another thing against the wall, and Shaka let out a sigh. To anyone else, Ikki would appear mad, but Shaka knew he was really worried. "Ikki, calm down. Please."

"Calm down. Calm down!" Ikki yelled back. "How can I calm down! My little brother has been kidnapped!"

"They won't do anything to him, Ikki. They need him alive." Shaka told him calmly. Shaka had known Ikki for years, and he also knew how much Shun mattered to him. Shun also mattered to him, he had taken care of the kid on more then one accession. This was one of the reasons that he knew that Shun would be ok. He had this was of making people love him, to make them want to protect him. Even if they had wanted to hurt Shun originally, they would lose their resolve as soon as Shun gave them a smile.

Ikki took a deep breath, realizing the same thing. He was mad at himself, he never had told Shun what his job was, if he had Shun would still be here in the house.

"What do we do now?" Ikki asked him.

"Simple, we act like everything is ok. We will get him back the first chance we get. But for now, we can't let anyone know that something is wrong." Shaka told him.

"Your right." Ikki told him, as he let out a sigh. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Yeah." Shaka told him. Ikki nodded, before turning to go upstairs. They too went to bed for the night, both hoping that everything would work out.

* * *

Ok that's it for now, so what do you think. 


	5. a look into some pasts

HEY PEOPLE! I don't know how many people are reading this, but I hope you all like it, if not, well I don't care if you tell me, I'm don't think its very good anyway, then again I don't think any of my stories are…

---

**REVIWERS: **

**Stephoe: **thz for the review!

**Kai from -Arina and Kai-: **I'm glad that you like this story, and as for what is going to happen, I cant tell you that, then I'll lose you as a reader.

**Daisuki-na-hito: **Shun is a little childish true, but there's a reason, and I plan to say why, but it may be a few chapters, right now I'm going to tell you a little about some of the others past. And thz for not trying to control this story, its never happened but I'm sure it can happen, right?

---

Warning and pairing are in the first chapter, or I think they are. If not, well go with it and figure it out on your own since by now you should know what they are.

* * *

/China/ 

Shiryu sighed, watching the phone. Ikki would be calling his cell any moment now, and it was going to be trouble. He was supposed to be in Russia yesterday so that they could have Shun talk to Ikki, but now he had to change the plans since there was no way to contact Hyoga.

The phone rang, and Shiryu picked it up on the fourth one, looking at the number. "Hello Ikki."

"Shiryu?" Ikki asked, sounding confused.

"Very good." Shiryu told him, glancing at the clock. "You called a five minutes late."

"You're the one behind this!" Ikki yelled over the phone, sounding furious.

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Shiryu asked. "Oh, that's right, you don't care who's lives you destroy."

"Destroy? I don't know what you're talking about." Ikki told him, sighing slightly. "Look, just tell me what I have to do to get my brother back ok? What ever I did to you should be settled between us, not by hurting him."

"That's not what you believed when my dad said it." Shiryu committed. "Maybe I should do the same thing to him that you did to my little sister."

"Your sister?" Ikki asked. "Shiryu I don't know who you are talking about, put you better not lay a hand on him."

"Why shouldn't I?" Shiryu asked him. "My dad told you that and you still killed her, she was only 7 years old and you still had her killed to pay for his debts."

"Shiryu, if I did then I'm sorry, but don't you hurt my brother." Ikki told him, sounding like he was scared to death. "Just leave him alone."

"We'll see Ikki, we will see." Shiryu told him, glancing over at Seiya. "We'll take about demands when you call in five day at exactly 2:45 pm and for every minute you are late he may just lose one of those pretty little fingers."

"WHAT! don't hurt him!" Ikki screamed at him.

"Then you better be on time." Shiryu told him. "Goodbye."

"Wait! Let me talk to Shun." Ikki said.

"Maybe next time. And remember, 2:45 or all you'll hear are his screams." Shiryu told him then hung up, looking over at Seiya, letting out a sigh. "Well, that went well."

"I think you did good, all bad boy." Seiya told him, chuckling. "Liked the cutting off finger part. Where did you come up with that?"

"Hyoga's mom was torched like that for every day that he didn't bring the money she lost another finger." Shiryu told him, and Seiya's smile fell.

"Oh." he muttered.

"I figured that he has a right to be afraid like we were when our family was taken away, but at least Shun isn't going to die." Shiryu committed.

"How long are we going to keep him?" Seiya asked.

"As long as it take for him to pay for what he did." Shiryu answered, looking out the door. "and more."

Seiya nodded, moving it sit with Shiryu, leaning against him for convert-for both of them. Shiryu wrapped an arm around Seiya, holding him close. "You don't seem so sure." Seiya told him.

"I'm not, I don't think I can do this." Shiryu told him with a sigh. "I want revenge, that's true. But I cant destroy Shun's life to get it, I mean we cant keep him for to long, its not right to him. Seiya, we are doing exactly what he did to us, and I can help but feel like it's the worst this I've ever done."

"It isn't the same, all we did was take him. Its not like we are hurting him or torturing him. We're just putting fear into Ikki." Seiya pointed out.

"Yeah, but how long till Shun becomes afraid too. How long do we have before we become like him?" Shiryu asked, looking over at his lover.

"I…" Seiya bit his lip in thought. "I don't think we have to worry. Hyoga will look after him and make sure that he's not scared or hurt, and that's that."

"I guess you're right." Shiryu agreed, nodding his head once.

* * *

/Japan-right after Shiryu hung up-/ 

Ikki stared at the phone in shock, anger welling up in him. He threw the phone across the room, and it smashed against the wall. Shaka watched him, wondering what exactly made him so mad. "Ikki?"

"He threatened to more or less chop Shun to pieces if I'm so much as a minute late on the next phone call. Shiryu wouldn't even let me talk to him, damn-it! Why the fuck are they doing this!" Ikki yelled, hitting the table with his fist again and again. Shaka got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat next to him on the couch, grapping his arm.

"Ikki, hurting yourself wont help. Stop it." Shaka ordered, relieved when he relaxed into the back of the couch. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." Ikki told him, grapping a hold of Shaka and pulled him close, placing his face against his hair. Shaka let him, knowing it was a need for convert and human contact.

"What else did Shiryu say?" Shaka asked.

"That it's Shun should be the one to pay for my debt to him." Ikki muttered. "He said that I killed his sister. I've had a lot of people killed, but I don't ever remember him or his family, and if it had been me I would."

"Ikki, you've been in this line of work for going on 6 years, you cant remember everyone you've killed or had killed." Shaka told him, pulling away.

"I don't like this, I don't like what they are doing." Ikki told him, pulling Shaka back to him.

"You don't like your own method of dealing with things used on you?" Shaka slightly teased, but more on the lines of asking.

"No, I don't." He muttered. "Besides I don't kill everyone, you're still alive aren't you?"

"That's true, and I love it." He muttered, smiling slightly. "You saved me rather then kidnapping me though. You got me away form the bastard of a father that I had."

"I'm glad I did." Ikki told him, playing with Shaka's hair. "When I found out what he was doing to you, I hated it. I just wanted to kill him, but I never did, I just took you and left."

"I'm glad you didn't." Shaka told him, sitting back to look at his boss. "It let me go back and do it."

"Exactly why I didn't. I figured that if anyone had a right to kill that fucker it was you." Ikki told him, then pulled him into a kiss. Shaka gasped, which let Ikki move his tongue into the blondes mouth. He pulled back to look at Shaka, who was blushing badly.

"W-what was that for?" he asked, looking into Ikki's eyes. Ikki smirked and placed his forehead against the other boys.

"Because I've wanted to for so long, and this made me realize that I could lose you at anytime, either forever or to someone else and if I am then I might as well do it with a bang, right?" he asked, kissing him once again. Shaka kissed him back this time, letting Ikki's tongue play with his.

Shaka pulled away with a smile. "I don't know how long I wanted to do that, but damn it felt good."

Ikki chuckled, nodding his head. Shaka smiled again, glad to see him a little more like the Ikki he was used to instead of the one he's been for the last three days. Shaka knew that he'd have to savor this moment because it might be a while before Ikki acted like this again. He wouldn't be ok till Shun was back here at their house.

* * *

/Siberia/ 

Hyoga sighed, closing the blinds so that you couldn't see the snow that was halfway up the window. He turned back to Shun, who was lighting another candle on the table, other candles in various stages of melting. He walked over to sit on the bed in front of the fire, calling for Shun to join him. Shun did so, and smiled as Hyoga wrapped a thick blanket around Shun's shoulder then another around both their shoulders, pulling Shun close to him.

The power was out so none of the house had lights but the candles and the only heat was the fire, blankets, each other. The two of them now were sleeping on the bed next to each other and in front of the fire. At first Shun was so scared and shy when it Hyoga had suggested that they move one of the mattresses out to sleep one, and a lot of the blankets to keep warm. When he realized how cold it was he had climbed into the bed with Hyoga the first night, laying against his back.

"When will it stop?" Shun asked, looking up at Hyoga.

"I don't know. Today, tomorrow, next week. Its hard to tell." he told him, removing the blanket and started to arrange the blankets. Shun moved the blanket from around him and laid down and covered himself up. Hyoga pulled the other blankets up over them as he laid down next to Shun, facing him.

"I hope its soon." Shun muttered, moving closer. "Ikki must be worried since he cant get a hold of us till Shiryu and Seiya come, and they cant till this stupid storm goes away."

"Shiryu most likely told him what's going on." Hyoga assured him, kissing Shun's forehead. Shun smiled up at him, then moved closer so that he could have some of Hyoga's body heat. Hyoga laughed as he pulled Shun closer to his body, letting his arms stay around Shun's waist, placing his head against Shun's.

"Hyoga?" Shun called quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Once Ikki wants me to come home, you'll come back with me right?" Shun asked.

"I don't think I can." Hyoga admitted.

"Then can I come visit you here?" Shun asked, holding Hyoga's sweater in his hands.

"I don't plan to stay here." Hyoga told him.

"Will I ever see you after I go home?" Shun asked him. "Do you not want me to see me again?"

"I don't think so, I don't think Ikki will want that." Hyoga told him. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to see you. On the contrary, I'd love to see you everyday."

"Me too." Shun muttered. "so why cant we?"

"Because of other things and people."

"You mean Ikki?" Shun asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I mean your brother." Hyoga agreed, letting out a sigh.

"But if I ask him he will let us." Shun told him.

"Maybe." Hyoga told him, deciding to give Shun some hope. "You and Ikki are close aren't you?"

"We used to be." Shun told him.

"Used?" Hyoga asked, pulling back to look at Shun.

"Yeah, we used to be so close. Ikki was always there, he used to try so hard to keep an eye on me. He used to laugh a lot around me, eat dinner with me. Ikki used to love me." Shun told him. "But then he started to get wrapped up in work and he stopped spending time with me. I hate that business, I hate it. It took him away from me, it took my big brother away, and its not fare. Its not fare that he cares more about it then me."

"I don't believe that's Shun, I believe that he loves you a lot." Hyoga told him, placing his head back against Shun's head.

"Then why doesn't he ever spend time with me?" Shun asked, fighting the tears.

"Because he's trying to make you happy." Hyoga told him. "I believe that he's working so hard so that you can have anything you want."

"Well, right now all I want is Ikki to spend time with me and for you to still be there even after I have to go home." Shun muttered, smiling softly.

"You never know, you could get that." Hyoga told him, kissing Shun's head. "Go to sleep Shun."

"alright." he muttered. "But you better too."

"I will." Hyoga promised. "Sweet dream."

"you too."

* * *

that's all for now, so how about a few reviews! and people, i kinda dont have a beta, so if one of you could help me i would be very happy! 


	6. Calm before the Call

Hey everyone. Its been over two years since I updated this!! What the hell right! ^-^

Well...I kinda have had writers block on this story...Not sure where to go with it. I still do not know, so you will all have to put up with me for the time being. Here is chapter 6! Hope everyone likes it. ^-^

* * *

Pairing Will Be:

Ikki/ Esmeralda (who died)

Ikki/ Shaka (present.)

Shiryu/ Seiya

Hyoga/ Shun

* * *

"Boss" - talking

'Boss' - thought

_Boss - _dreams

/Boss/- seen change or time lapse

Summary: Ikki is a Mob boss, that doesn't have a weakness… or does he? Seiya, Shiryu, and Hyoga are men that lost their family because of him, and now they want revenge. That's when they find a file on a child that lives with him, his younger brother Shun. Will they be able to use him to get what they want, or will every thing go up in flames?

* * *

Chapter 6: Calm before the Call

**/Japan/**

Ikki rolled over, smiling when his eyes landed on the blond that was sharing his bed. He reach out, running his fingers down the pale side from shoulder to boxers. Shaka moaned, opening one eye to look at his boss. "Morning."

"Morning." Shaka mumbled, closing his eye again. He snuggled back into his pillow, planing on going back to sleep. Ikki chuckled, kissing his nose. Shaka scrunched his nose, turning his head so he could bury it into his pillow.

Ikki smiled, sighing. "Shaka." Shaka mumbled something back, rolling over to face away from his boyfriend. Ikki shook his head. "Shaka."

"Sleep." Shaka told him. Ikki moved closer, wrapping his arms around Shaka. He kissed the shoulder closest to him, then laid his head against Shaka's.

"Don't want to." Ikki told him. "We need to get up. Neither of us have ever been late to work. Wasn't you that said that we needed to act normal."

"I hate you." Shaka told him crossly, rolling back over to face the blue haired man. Ikki chuckled again, kissing him.

"I love you." Ikki told him. Shaka, now looking into blue eyes, realized that he truly meant it. Shaka sat up, staring down at the other man.

"You love me?" Shaka asked, not sure what to think.

"So much." Ikki told him, reaching up, brushing a hand down his arm. "And you? Do you really hate me?"

"No." Shaka shook his head. "I don't hate you. But I don't know if I love you."

"I don't expect you to know." Ikki told him. "After the way you old man treated you, I don't expect you to ever know. I never thought that I'd be able to touch you like this. To kiss you like I have."

Shaka smiled, leaning down and kissing him. "Really now?"

"Yes." Ikki told him, sighing, eyes closing.

"Come on. Let's get up." Shaka told him.

"Shun." Ikki whispered, eyes opening. Shaka gave his a half smile, seeing that lost look in those blue eyes.

"He'll be home soon."

"I lost him once." Ikki told him. "Am I going to lose him again. This time with no chance of getting him back."

"He'll be home soon." Shaka repeated, getting up. "Come on, we need to get ready for work."

Ikki nodded, climbing out of bed as well.

**/Siberia/**

Hyoga sighed, stretching. The blizzard had finally past. A week cooped up the house was making him look forward to going to pick Seiya and Shiryu up from the air port. As much as he loved the two, they could still drive him up the wall. He was just hoping that luck was on their side and there was no more storms. He could not stand being cooped up in a house with those two.

Shun was still sound asleep on the mattress that they had sitting on the living room floor. Hyoga walked over, taking the blankets and pulling them up to Shun's chin. He sighed, wondering what would happen when it was time for them to return Shun to his brother. He had become close to the gentle boy. He wasn't sure what he would do when that happened. His world would fall apart when that happened, it was a world that was quickly becoming wound around Shun.

He stood up, moving away from the boy. He headed out, taking the snow shovel with him. Seiya and Shiryu wouldn't be there till almost dark, so he might as well clean the walkway.

**/Airplane to Siberia/**

Shiryu sat staring out of the window, wondering what they were going to do. Ikki would be calling tomorrow. That would be interesting, for he didn't even know if he could keep up the act. He guessed that it would depend on how Shun was doing. If Shun insisted on talking to his brother, would he have the heart to not let him.

"Shiryu?" Seiya called, looking over at his boyfriend. Shiryu turned to him, smiling.

"Yea Seiya?" Shiryu asked, raising his hand to brush Seiya's hair out of his eyes.

"Your worried." Seiya told him, reaching up to smooth the wrinkles that had formed the Chinese boys brow.

"I don't know how to keep this up. We could permanently scare Shun. Do you have the ice heart needed to do that?" Shiryu asked him.

"Shiryu. We aren't actually going to do anything to him. We are going to scare Ikki. Nothing more. Shun will be fine." Seiya assured his boyfriend.

"But is Shun going to be mentally alright when he realizes what we are doing. What is he going to feel when he knows that its his fault that his brother felt the way his is? What then?" Shiryu asked him. He looked out of the window again, at the clouds that was going past as the plane continued on its way.

Shun was a 15 year old boy that was wrapped up in a world that his 20 year old brother thrived in. Now his life would be messed up like theirs had been by this man, this Phoenix. Could he live with himself when that happened? Could he life with the guilt when he destroyed what this boy must think the world was? What would happen then?

He couldn't live with that. He knew that he couldn't. He sighed, looking back over at Seiya. His eyes met the worried brown eyes.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you." Seiya whispered.

"You're not?" Shiryu asked him. "It was you that said that Shun knows nothing."

"You believe me now?" Seiya asked, shocked.

"I can't not. You didn't hear the fear in his voice Seiya. He truly believes that we will hurt Shun. And if Shun knew about what Ikki did, then do you think it would have been that easy to get Shun to go with us?" Shiryu sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know." Seiya sighed.

**/Siberia/**

"Hyoga?" Shun called, standing in the door with a blanket wrapped around himself.

"Yeah Shun?" He asked, turning around to look back at him. He smiled at him, leaning his shovel up against himself so that he could rub his freezing hands together, gloves soaked.

"I made lunch." The younger boy told him, shivering. Hyoga nodded.

"I'm almost done, I'll be in soon."

"Kay." Shun nodded, heading back in, closing the door. He grabbed a few pieces of wood off the dwindling stack by the door, trowing them on the fire. He put the blanket back on the bed, heading over to the small kitchen/dinning area. He pulled a kettle out, filling it with the last of the milk. Turning the stove on, he left it to warm. Shun then went through the cabinet to get the hot chocolate mix. He mixed it in, then filled two coffee cups taking them to the table.

The front door banged open and Hyoga came in, stomping his feet on the edge to knock the snow off. He leaned the snow shovel up against the wall, pulling his coat and boats off. Shun smiled, moving over to him. He reach up, laying his warm hands on Hyoga wind chapped cheeks. Hyoga smiled at him, turning his head, kissing on of the warm palms. Shun giggled, reaching up and brushing the snow out of Hyoga's hair. "Come on, you must be hungry."

"Famished." Hyoga assured him, removing Shun's hands with his gloved ones.

"Get you wet gloves off, and come sit down." Shun told him, extracting his hands and moving over to the table. Hyoga laughed good naturally, pulling his gloves off, tossing them on the wood pile to join his jacket, boats carelessly laying next to it. He grabbed his hoody off the arm of the couch, pulling it on as he made his way to the table. He sat down, grabbing the cut of hot chocolate, sighing in relieve as it warmed his frozen hands.

"You are a life saver." Hyoga told him, taking a sip.

"Or at least a saver from frost bite." Shun informed him, giggling.

"Shiryu and Seiya are coming in today. So we need to move their bed back into their room." Hyoga told him, looking over at the mattress that was a mess of blankets.

Shun nodded. "I know." He whispered.

"It'll be alright Shun." Hyoga assured him. He reluctantly sat his cup down, picking up his fort to start eating. "You can join me in my bed if you feel like you need to."

Shun smiled a very sad smile. "Will I have to go home soon?"

"Don't you want to go home?" Hyoga asked him, wondering why he was sad about that.

"No." Shun shook his head. "I'm always alone there. At least here I'm not. Plus, I'm with you." Shun giggled, a blush covering his cheeks.

"I'm glad you here too." Hyoga told him, sitting his fork down. He reach over, rubbing Shun's arm. Shun took his hand in his, holding it.

"I don't want to be alone." He whispered.

Hyoga nodded. "I know."

Shun smiled at him.

* * *

Well...That's Chapter 6 of Mob Boss! I hope that you liked it!

I know that its a little short, but that's all that I have right now. Hope that's okay with everyone.

Also, Sorry about this, but the chapter was not betaed. I wrote it and posted it! Hope thats okay!

Review!

* * *

Next Chapter (I'm hoping):

Shiryu and Seiya arrive and Ikki calls again.


End file.
